Pokemon: The start of a new adventure
by Yeeso20
Summary: Like any of you I have my own dreams and thinks of Pokemon! The characters are of course mine, and the story is meant to be something for my own imagination, I just thought I might share it to the world. (Special thanks to my friends)


**Hi this is my first fanfic I hope u enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _"This is all I have left of my friend. A bad dream? A fantasy? It was a fortune. Something we didn't believe. We were at a carnival. We entered into a small blue tent only candles inside. The person told us to stay away from roller-coasters, one of us would die, so he said. We didn't believe him of course. He said to stay away from them for a week and then we could do whatever we wanted._ _My friend died. I went back to sue him. He told me we should've left. He told me it was our conscious. Friend? Buddy is that you?!" "Its me don't run its just me." "Wait what is that!" "I'm lonely. I've come to bring you with me."_

This video is all I have of my friend. And this is a diary entry if your wondering. This isn't fake. It really happened. I was at his funeral. But then that crazy thing happened. I saw them. Both of them. I thought they were dead, in fact I was at one of their funeral. So this gets me wondering. Am I dead?

 **C** **hapter 1**

 **Jewel**

Lavender City. It's a beautiful place. Other than the creepy tower that was built right next to my house. It's welcoming grandpa Aaron says. I don't think one bit like that. Unless you want dead haunting pokemon at your doorstep, be my guest. I groaned softly but unfortunately my scoffing grandpa heard me.

"Outside," he yelled at me. I nodded sadly and turned to the door. When he wasn't looking I took my bag. It was filled, grandpa's pokeballs, pokemon (except his favorite of course at least he hasn't given up on Diglet yet), food, diary, pens, pencils, and last but not least my travel gear(clothes sleeping bag everything's in a small tight bag). I took one last look at the room I was never going to come back to again. I should at least take my sketchbook. It was the last thing I had from my parents.

"I'M SKETCHING," I screamed at him and slammed the door. He wouldn't mind me leaving. In fact he tried to kill me once if it weren't for a PIDGEY. But now that pidgey is my pokemon. My starter. Funny right? Hey at least I'm not that sad person, Ash was it, that got a stupid rat pokemon.

Thunder is my least favorite. Even if wind is weaker than thunder we can destroy, erhem blow anything in our way. Except for joltecks and jolteons their the only exception out of everything. Even for a zapdos I would get a weedle.

"PUDDY," I called to my friend. He is now a pidgeotto. "I'm finally gonna tame you properly," I declare holding out a pokeball. "Don't worry I got us a friend. She's an Eevee I'm sure.. So you won't be lonely and you'll have someone to flirt with!" Puddy tucked his head into his right wing like he was doing a facepalm. "The trend is though I gotta keep you out of your pokeball. You don't like it anyways. I'm only doing it so when someone throws a pokeball at you, you can't be caught." He nods like he understands me.

Once I was far away until I couldn't hear Grandpa's stupid voice I took out my belt from my travel pack. I emptied my bag in the floor. "Puddy wanna berry before we leave? Who knows you might even be hurt somewhere. I placed an oran berry on the floor and put the rest of the food in my bag. I placed the pokeballs in my belt. I took out an empty pokedex and placed batteries in it. Then I scanned Puddy and Eevee. While my two pokemon played I ordered my bag to make it thinner and more orderly.

Then I headed out to town which was a bit frightening without grandpa, I admit. But as people say, I don't give a crap. Not much anyways I took out my money and headed in a Pokemart. I bought a PokePC(sorry for the name I'm not that good) with a few pokeballs. A PokePC is where you can put your pokemon in the PC without having to go to a Pokecenter. It also tells your location and your surroundings.

Turns out that pokemon staying outside of it's pokeball aren't much of a trend anymore but I don't care. I now have 13 pokeballs and I am only going to catch the cool pokemon. Which means scan everything and leave.

The PokePC I bought is a bright blue color. I put it on my right wrist. The rubber was a bit uncomfortable but I got used to it. "Puddy where do you wanna go now," Puddy cocks his head and ruffles his feathers. He sat on my head and we continued our journey into a forest. "By by creepy town," I wave to the town behind me. And then I spot a very unusual pokemon. In fact it was the biggest Torchic I ever seen..

"Puddy tackle," I whisper and Puddy swiftly jumps off my head. "Aaah! I'm sorry! I'll wear a treeko next time I promise," the Torchic squeals. I hold out my arm and Puddy lands on it. I felt like a professional trainer. And I guess the person in the Torchic hoody did too. "Woah you must have a strong bond with your Pidgeotto," it was a boy, about the same age as me? He had glasses and fiery blood red eyes. "My name is Dart, what about you," he brushes his blond bangs out of his face.

"Ya trying to act cool," I ask unamused. He looks taken back. "Oh well, umm no.. I don't think so?" He has something in his hands, a diary. Puddy moves to the top of my head and I thrust my hand out to him. "Jewel, age 12. This is Puddy. I'm going on an adventure." I pause for a moment. "You coming with me?" Dart tucks his diary into a bag and pushes up his glasses. "I see.. Well I'm sorry but him not interested. Are you new? You sure look.. Professional." He chose his words carefully as if if he makes a wrong choice there would be a big consequence.

"Nah I'm new. And yea your coming with me. It isn't a choice," I growl. "You look funny," I say bluntly at his adorable costume. "I wanna hoody like that for me and Puddy," I say before he can say anything. "Alright partner! Follow me," I grabbed him by the hoody and dragged him along. Puddy seemed to sneer.

 **Dart**

I tapped my pen on my chin thoughtfully. What should I write? Nothing fun was going on. My mind kept drifting to my friend. Poor Bryan. I got up from the log I was sitting on. "I'll just go find something fun to do," I said confidently, although I'm not much of a person to do new things. You can call me a coward go ahead. But you probably didn't face the things I had to go through. "Aaah!" A flutter of wings landed on my face.

I crouched and put up my hands over my head. "I'm sorry! I'll wear a treeko next time I promise," I glance up when the fury of wings stopped. I thought it was them, the bullies at my place. I am an orphan, so nothing special comes around in my life. It was a girl. She had turquoise blue hair, sky blue eyes, purple shirt with a white paw print in front of it. Her white skirt blew in the wind and she looked she sternly upon me.

"Woah you must have a strong bond with your pidgeotto," I look at the perched pidgeotto. "My name is Dart, what about you," I brush my messy bangs from my eyes.

"Ya trying to act cool," she asks bluntly. I blink my eyes in surprise. "Oh well, umm no.. I don't think so?" "Jewel, age 12. This is Puddy. I'm going on an adventure," she thrusts her hand at me. We stared at each other in complete silence. She puts her hand down. "You coming with me?" she asks. I was going to shake hands right after I put my diary away but she put it down before I could do anything. I push up my glasses and answer, "I see.. Well I'm sorry but him not interested. Are you new? You sure look.. Professional." I glance wearily at her, she might be another one of those people who like to push people over.

"Nah I'm new. And yea your coming with me. It isn't a choice... You look funny,"I blink in surprise once again. First of all, I have never seen her. Second of all, I don't know her and I have to follow her? Third I don't even have a pokemon like the others! "I wanna hoody like that for me and Puddy.," no one had ever wanted something that looked as dorky as this. Alright partner! Follow me," she grabs my hand and pulls me along. Puddy looks at me. I swear he smiled.

"This is my home. Stay right here, I'm always organized so taking my things will be a pinch," I tell her and I jump to push a button. Then a rope falls down. I smile at Jewel. She looks at me strangely. I flinch and climb the rope. I see the bullies on the other side of the room. I snatch my bag off my bed and jump out. I hear them say something but I didn't quite catch it. "You'll never be seeing me ever again," I smile at that thought and rejoin with Jewel and Puddy. "Let's go!" I hold out my yellow and gold suitcase in my first ever triumph.

"What's all in there, it's so big," Jewel asks me. I'm sweating, Jewel and Puddy on top of the suitcase with me pulling. I changed into my normal clothing, a simple white T with jean-like shorts. "All my pokemon costumes. I only have 13 out of 718(Only leads up to XYZ since Sun and Moon haven't fully released all the new pokemon. It also includes Mega though) and my family and frie- pictures," I cut off friends. I didn't want her asking about my _dead_ (?) friends. "I also have some of my adventure gear, how to 'survive the wild'... And a lot of tools!" Jewel kicks my suitcase, making me jump. "You fit all of that in here? No way!"


End file.
